


dream a little dream of me

by forgottenwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, a sleepy keith, and an introspective lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: Lance knew that you shouldn’t wake someone when they were having a nightmare, but he couldn’t help it. His hand automatically went to shake the other boys shoulder, but a low groan startled him.“Ah! Lance…” Keith sighed, mouth parted and hands trying to find purchase on the cushion.He froze. That certainly didn’t sound like any type of nightmare he’d ever had.





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a _hunyeahhh _for being trash?__

If you asked him, there wasn’t anything better than having a glass of warm milk before bed. Unfortunately, all the strange looking cooler they had in the kitchen provided was the little sustenance packets that had a thicker type of consistency than the vibrant food goo. Lance shrugged internally, reaching out to grab one before padding through the quiet halls to bed.  


His late-night snacking habits had been fostered by his mama, they had spent many a night around the kitchen table, whispering across the fluorescent lighted room. There was always commotion going on in the house, at all times. Having so many family members packaged in one place…it was almost unthinkable to have peace and quiet.  


The silence in the Castle was strange, and not just because everyone was getting much needed rest, but also because his whole life had always been a cacophony of noise. Pidge wasn’t up tinkering with a project, Shiro wasn’t around to pace the halls, Hunk wasn’t getting a late-night snack like him, and Keith–  


Well, he was knocked out in the common room Lance had just entered.  


It was a peculiar picture, with dimmed lights, and soft exhales permeating the silence from the stretched-out boy sleeping there. He was picturesque, a portrait of pure relaxation. It was such a contrast to his usual demeanor. Said boy was lacking his bite; there was no charged atmosphere that seemed to develop whenever they were in the same room together. Keith was stretched out on his back, one arm resting on his stomach and the other bent at an odd angle above his head. His bangs were fluffed out, covering part of his face. There was no security blanket around him like this, jacket, boots and knife absent from the scene.

Lance faltered in his step at the jarring image before him, his drink almost slipping from his grip.  


He really didn’t want to ponder over why seeing Keith like this should be so shocking. He had come across Pidge asleep upside down on the same couch before, computer gear scattered over the floor. Somehow, this felt different. Maybe due to the fact that Keith always had his walls up. It was known to the whole team that the former Red Paladin had a couple issues with opening up, but he was always able to hold his own when socializing in tough situations when it mattered. When it came down to hard decisions, his instincts were usually correct. Though recently there had been a shift in the dynamic of the team with the lion switching.  


After a couple weeks in working together as an actual _team _and not just one impulsive dude that was as emotionally unstable as the rest of them due to their loss, they finally began to work cohesively. He was surprised in how well they actually did work together, and how much Keith relied on _his _opinions in certain delegations.____  


It was a drastic change, though one that they couldn’t have afforded not to make.  


There was no doubt that their dynamic had shifted, and it was almost as surprising at how well they both adapted to it. It felt…right. Sure, they still had their petty moments over one thing or another, but there was something different presently. The air was furious and confused with their lack of fury towards one another, now it was like a searing acceptance of support and blazing compatibility.  


To think that there was a day currently that he didn’t veil his thoughts of insecurity and failure by projecting towards Keith…he had never really been fair to the boy. Considering Keith didn’t really have his shit together as much as he had assumed. Their predicament now seemed miles away from when they were at the Garrison, how envious and green-eyed he’d been. His mama wouldn’t have been proud at the way he acted the past couple months. It made him bite his lip in realization one morning when they were all sitting down for breakfast. Keith had walked in dead on his feet, dark circles under his eyes, missing one sock and face so pale _he _looked like a ghost.__  


They were all struggling out here, away from Earth. Away from the people they cared about, and his actions certainly didn’t help the one boy who had lost everything so quickly, to lose the one person who he _could _call family…__  


It put things into perspective. Not that he wasn’t aware of his ‘rivals’ predicament before, but the implications now were a lot more heavy. They didn’t have enough time, or effort to act the way they had in the beginning. There was no more luxury in the faraway place from home, and he knew that. He did. So they changed. No more glares sent over the dinner table or arguing during training. Now the silence was filled with jokes, assurances and meaningful looks that he never anticipated. Much more meaningful looks. If Hunk ever found out how frazzled he got whenever Keith sent a smile his way he would never live it down…  


Shaking his head to clear the mess of thoughts that clouded his focus, he let out a puff of air and turned back to heading towards his room. However, a groan interrupted his footfalls, it was a panicked, breathy sort of sound. He froze in place, water pack clutched in one hand and a foot in the air. Keith had caught him, he had woken up.

At least, that’s what Lance had assumed, but another pitiful sound came from the sleeping boy. Swallowing, he craned his neck around to see said boy, eyebrows in a frown, lips gently parted in what seemed like distress.  


The Blue Paladin was at full attention by this point, the internal instinct to help his friend building. Keith was obviously having a nightmare and it wasn’t in him to just walk away and pretend like he didn’t see anything.  


Lance knew that you shouldn’t wake someone when they were having a nightmare, but he couldn’t help it. His hand automatically went to shake the other boys shoulder, but a low groan startled him.  


“Ah! Lance…” Keith sighed, mouth open and hands trying to find purchase on the cushion.  


He froze. That certainly didn’t sound like any type of nightmare he’d ever had.  


“Shit!” Tumbled out of lips before he could stop himself, his cheeks warming at the sound. At the sight of the flush that canvased the Red Paladins face, the way his hands were clenching and unclenching fabric, head thrown back carelessly on the pillow while his legs and hips slowly canting upwards.  


Keith was letting out little broken off gasps and moans and Lance ended up squeezing the whole water pack onto the carpet in response.  


_Oh god this is bad, bad. Fuck was he… was Keith dreaming about him…like that? ___  


As a low-boiling ache started to churn in his abdomen, he swallowed with a dry mouth and decided he needed to get the fuck out of there as quick as possible.  


Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough, and a resounding gasp echoed down the hall followed by an uncharacteristically soft “ _Oh _!” before he was out of earshot._  
_

Lance only let himself freak-out once he was in the safety of a locked room. Throwing the empty packet on the ground, he sunk to the floor in protest, pressing his palms against his eyes. 

He felt dizzy and weak, pulse thready under his skin.  


Things had just gotten a lot more complicated. 


End file.
